


Eddie Comes Home

by DrOmega101



Series: The Kinktober Richie/Bill universe [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Redemption, Sort Of, implied Bill/Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Eddie makes his way back to his pack, but under the saddest of circumstances.(part of my Kinktober Bill/Richie universe)Trigger warnings inside





	Eddie Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of attempted Suicide, mentions of wrist cutting
> 
> Takes place after the last kinktober (day 16) and before kinktober (day 17)
> 
> The Kinktober day 17 will be coming shortly after this is posted. Just doing some editing.

It takes Eddie a total of twelve months to work up the courage to make his way to the Tozier-Denbrough household. He wonders how much has changed since that fateful day he and Bill fought, and Bill all but kicked him out of the pack until he learned his place. At the time, Eddie was furious. He was just as much an alpha as Bill was. But Eddie knew deep down that it wasn’t just proud that got broken that day, it was his heart too. The day Richie announced his pregnancy was the day he knew he lost the love of his life forever. 

Over the months, he’s kept in little contact with any of the other losers as well. Ben was probably still angry at im from their last phone call. Beverly is Richie’s closest friend and fellow omega, so he avoided speaking with her unless it was small talk on the rare occasion she calls. Mike and Stan were the only one he truly kept in contact with, sending letters and exchanging phone calls every so often. It was through them that he kept up to date of what was happening with Richie and Bill, and the reason why he was here now, standing in the cold outside his old friend’s home.

Eddie groans, turning over to reach for his phone. He answers it when he sees it's Stan.

“Stan, what the fuck man. It’s 3am here.”

“Eddie. Something has happened.”

Eddie is wide awake now, “Stan, what happened? Are you and Mike okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” there’s a short pause, “Eddie,   
It’s Richie. He…” the little shake in Stan’s voice feels Eddie with dread.

“What about Richie. Stan tell me!” 

“He tried to kill himself last night.”

Eddie drops the phone. 

\-------------------------------------------

Eddie mentally prepares himself, knocking on the door. There’s rustling from the other side, before the door opens. Beverly is there, tears streaming down her face. She seems shocked to see him, but quickly recovers and brings him into a hug.

“Hey, Bev,” Eddie returns the hug.

“Eddie, I didn’t know if anyone had told you.”

“Yeah, Stan called me two days ago. Can I come in? It’s cold.”

Beverly lets him in, shutting the door behind her. Eddie looks around the entrance hall, noting that nothing has really changed about the house, except for the random toys scattered throughout the house. 

“Is Mike and Stan here?”

“No, they’re flight got delayed. They should be here tomorrow though.”

Eddie enters the living room, and is met with Ben, who’s bouncing a young child on his lap. Ben looks up, his expression changing from happy to sad. 

“Eddie.”

“Yeah, I know. Wasn’t expecting me, but here I am. Who’s this little one?”

The child turns towards him, a big smile on the little girls face as she jumps up and down on Ben’s legs, curly brown hair bouncing along with her. Her eyes are blue and unmistakably her mother’s.

“She looks just like him.”

“Yeah, she does. Acts like Richie too,” Ben agrees.

“Yeah, I bet she does.”

“Eddie, do you want anything to drink?” he shakes his head.

“No, I just ...Can I see him?”

Ben and Beverly exchange a look, before Beverly nods, telling him to follow her. She takes him up the stairs and down the hall. At the end, Eddie can see a room with the door cracked slightly, so the light of the room shines out into the dark hallway. 

She lets him go past her, “Eddie…”

“I know Bev. I know,” he takes a deep breath and steps forward, opening the door. 

\---------------------------------

Tears fall down his cheeks when he steps into the room to see the love of his life laying in bed, curled in on himself, wrists and arms wrapped in white bandages. The omega is asleep, face relaxed. Eddie assumes the doctors have him on some type of sleep medication, because the omega never stirred once when Eddie walked into the room. Bill is setting beside him in a chair, hand running through Richie’s hear as he murmured softly to the omega. Bill’s face is stained with tears, and the site before him breaks Eddie’s heart.

“Bill?” Eddie’s voice is soft, not wanting to startle the alpha. Bill looks up at him quickly, eyes wide as he realizes who was in the room.

Eddie flinches when Bill stands up suddenly, running towards him. He half expects Bill to come up and punched him square in the face, but he doesn’t. Instead, for the second time since he got here, Eddie was brought into a tight embrace.

“Bill, I….”

“Don’t. The past is in the past. We need to move on and be strong for Richie.”

Eddie hesitates to ask what’s been on his mind, not wanting to anger the alpha. But he needs to know. “Do you know why he did it?”

Bill looks over to the bed, before ushering Eddie out into the dark hallway. He closes the door until only a crack was left, enough for him to see inside. 

“It was because of you.”

Eddie’s heart sinks at that. “What do you mean. I never meant for any of this...I would have never…”

“No, I mean. It’s because of you, but not because of what you said, or that you left, though you leaving may have had a hand in it.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been ...having nightmares. Ever since you left. He had them for some time after we defeated IT, but I thought they had stopped after he started going to therapy. When you left...they started up again. Coupled with the fact the doctor’s believed he was suffering from postpartum depression. The strain became too much. I blame myself for not being there. He did it while I was at location for one of my movies.”

Bill slides down the wall, head buried in his hands. “I should have known something was wrong. But I was stupid to assume otherwise. I got a call from Beverly a week after I had arrived at the studio, telling me that Richie had tried to kill himself, and that if it wasn’t for the fact that Bev found him in time, I would have come home to find him dead in the tub with his wrists cut open.” Fresh tears fall down Bill’s cheeks.

“And you’re probably wondering what all this has to do with you, right? He fucking loves you, you know. Always had. I was so very jealous of you when we were kids because you always had Richie’s attention.”

“Bill, that was the past. I doubt his feelings have remained the same…”

“But they have. He loves you, but I know he also loves me. The nightmares, on some nights he would be screaming my name, begging me to not go. On other nights it would be your name that he calls for, only…”

“Only what, Bill?”

“He would beg you not to die.”

And Eddie gets it now. “The deadlights. He saw us die in the deadlights.” Bill nods his head. “And when I left...It was like his nightmares were coming true.” 

It’s Eddie’s turn to slide down the wall, growling in frustration with himself. It was his own fault he left, not thinking that there would be any consequence. But here they all are now, guilt ridden and worried for their pack mate.

“You can go in and see him if you want.”

“Are you sure?” He knows what Bill is hinting at, and it scares him a little that Bill is willing to risk it. “Because you can go in with me if you feel you need to. Alpha’s are very protective of their omega’s when they are in distress, after all.”

“He needs you Eddie. I need you.”

The kiss is sudden and takes Eddie by surprise, but he doesn’t pull away. “Bill, what was that.”

“You are pack, Edward Kaspbrak. And as far as I am concerned, that means Richie is your omega as well. No go, help out omega through this hell, no matter what it takes.”

“He doesn’t just need me. He needs you too. No matter what, you’re still his alpha.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to see him like this. It’s breaking my heart.”

Eddie stands, holding a hand out for Bill. “We do this together, like we should have all those months ago.”  
Bill wipes the tears from his eyes, taking Eddie’s hand and following him back into the room. 

\----------------------------------

3 months later

Richie felt whole again, and for the first time in a long time was able to sleep soundly and peacefully. Well, until a certain toddler would wake them up in the middle of the night. But he wouldn’t change any of this for the world.

The omega snuggles into the middle of the bed between his two alphas, and falls asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was long winded and not planned at all, but I figured I need to reintroduce Eddie back to the fold before the next kinktober, or else it might not make since for all of you following the stories as a whole.


End file.
